5th King
by notasongfic
Summary: There are 7 kings. But where are all of them? 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th… who's the fifth? My adaptation as how the series would progress. (Season 2 announced YAY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-There are 7 kings. But where are all of them? 1****st****, 2****nd****, 3****rd****, 4****th****… who's the fifth? My adaptation as how the series would progress. (Season 2 announced YAY!)**

xXOXx

_They are going to hate me for this…_ thought the red head. He was standing in front of a building that said HOMRA. He scratched his head, trying to think of a way to walk into the building without getting punched in the face by the occupants. _Might as well try this idea._ And thus the best plan he had was, well, to walk right in.

"Welco-" The bar tender stopped his greeting just as soon as he registered who was standing there. Unfortunately, so did the other people inside.

"MIKOTO! What the hell?! What are you… what?" ,one of them sputtered, unable to understand why his former leader was standing right there in front of him when he was _supposed_ to be dead.

"Yo."

xXOXx

It had been a whole year since the Colorless King incident, and things at the academy had been usual. Kuroh and Neko got to be regular students at the academy, and they had been relatively happy.

But they never forgot. They would never be able to forget what their precious King had done. Yashiro, or just Shiro, gave himself up to destroy the Colorless King. They still had his umbrella with them, the only this that was left in the giant crater. Neko would always say that he would be back.

"Neko is Shiro's Neko! He'll be back!"

"If you say so…" Kuroh had almost given up on searching for him, but Neko pushed him on. They would sometimes see the HOMRA gang around, but they never blamed Shiro for their King's death. They were both dead, and both sides had lost someone they loved with all their hearts. The very people who had changed their lives, one way or another. Both dead.

Or so they thought.

One day, after having dinner, (Neko having fallen fast asleep) Kuroh decided to meditate. Neko liked to bug him whenever he tried, so he decided to take his chance. He thought about all those adventures he when through with Shiro, about his self discovery as the First King and learning all he ever knew was a lie. He had taken it pretty hard, but he still found somewhere in him a reason to smile. He didn't seem mad at Neko at all.

He then got a sudden thought. He _was_ the knight of the First King. That was the title he had given himself. What would happen if he tried to use the powers he had been given? It was worth a shot.

"Neko! Wake up!" Neko groggily sat up.

"What do you want? I want my dream back. Little fishes…"

"I have an idea that might get your Shiro back." With that, she sat right up. Kuroh told her the plan.

He concentrated all he had on the one thing he knew his powers could do. Fly. He focused on having complete weightlessness, just floating like a feather.

"Wow! It's a flying dog!" This made him lose his concentration and fall. Wait, _fall_?

Sure enough, he had actually floated a few feet off of the ground. He didn't even feel when he had lifted off. But then a thought crossed his mind.

"If I flew… then that means…" He looked over to Neko. Small tears were falling from her eyes, but she was softly smiling. Then she ran to Kuroh who was on the floor and hugged him like Velcro.

"He's alive…Neko's Shiro is alive!"

xXOXx

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to the awesomeness of K. **

**Thanks for reading! If I get one or two reviews for this I will be very happy! This story will be longer, but I just need to know someone will be reading this. Even if I'm writing this for one person, it would be great to know that it's interesting! Many songs were listened to when I got the idea. Don't make me name them. I forgot kind-of. Thanks again! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-There are 7 kings. But where are all of them? 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th… who's the fifth? My adaptation as how the series would progress.

xXOXx

_Meanwhile, somewhere far away…_

_"Still won't agree, eh? Do I need to remind you who is in charge here? Or do you need _another_ punishment?"_

_The man looked up. The chains binding him to the wall clanked as he did. Both arms and his neck were chained, just as if he were a dog._

_"Heh, as if my answer would change so suddenly." _

_Crack went the whip._

_"How many times must I do this? You WILL listen to me eventually. Even if your body is immortal, your mind isn't. You will crack. You will remember nothing. The only thing you will feel is the coldness of the ground. Give it to us. Give us your immortality!"_

_The young man gazed at him with pitying eyes. True, he was in a lot of pain, but he could never feel hate for the man. _

_"No."_

_Twice cracked the whip._

xXOXx

After much dodging, Mikado finally calmed his clan down without getting hurt. At least not that much. _This is going to hurt in the morning… if I live that long._

"So, let me get this straight." Started the bartender. "After using the last of your energy killing Yashiro, or the Colorless King, AND getting stabbed in the chest by a sword, somehow you got brought back to life."

"Yes. That's about it."

"NO it isn't!" Yata yelled. "How are you here? I thought you killed the Silver King and that was it!"

"The Colorless King is dead. He died within the guy's body. Beats me how he came back. But once he realized he was alive, he used much of his energy trying to heal himself while making sure the Colorless King was dead. Don't know how, but then he healed everything about me. Even gave me my powers."

He exampled this by sparking a small flame within the palm of his hand. Everyone was trying to take it all in. Anna didn't care much; she just sat on his lap and hugged him, looking at the small flame and feeling content.

"So he healed you, even after all his energy was almost gone, he healed the person who killed him in the first place? Why the hell would he do that?" Yata said. Mikoto just shrugged.

"Wait, so that means this Yashiro must be back with the dag and cat pair, right?"

"Yup. Why?"

And with that Kuroh and Neko burst thru the door, one with a sword and the other with umbrella.

"Hey, you guys haven't heard anythi-" There was a very awkward silence then, until he continued.

"Um… as I was… saying… OK I need to know. Why exactly is he here?" he said, still staring at the no longer dead King.

The HOMRA members told their story, receiving odd looks from the pair. Yata then asked:

"Why aren't you with your King? Wouldn't you guys be really happy?"

"He isn't anywhere. But we know he's alive. We tested it out. Do you happen to know where?"

All heads turned to the Red King. He just stared back at them, then looked up thoughtfully.

"I _did_ see some other people around, but my mind was really fuzzy then. I figured they were just students, but they looked a little too old for school."

"Did you say anything to Shiro? I mean, he can't have gone very far after using that much energy. What happened to him?"

"No not… really… but I _know_ I should remember… wait a minute…" Mikoto stopped his reminiscing and gave a sharp look at Kuroh and Neko.

"Those guys knocked him and me out!"

xXOXx

**Hey guys! Thank you to my few faithful followers! You do not know how important you are! **

**Doing Mikoto is sooooo hard. He doesn't talk much in the anime, but in this he kind of has to or else nothing would be explained. If you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them. BTW I have this strict schedule going. It goes: work day, read day, work day, read day. I like to read as much as I do write, so I try to mix both together. ****_Plus_**** if I wait a day that leaves time for you to review! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may relate to the awesomeness of K. I do own the disclaimer though…**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary-There are 7 kings. But where are all of them? 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th… who's the fifth? My adaptation as how the series would progress. (Season 2 announced YAY!)

**xXOXx**

"Those guys knocked him and me out!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I don't know. They just stood over to the side watching. I didn't think much of them at the time."

"What did they look like?"

"Um… they all had something green on. Like some had a bandana on, others had on a shirt. This one guy had like a business suit on."

They waited in silence for a moment, all thinking of who it could be. It was no one they knew. It was no one on the news recently. Who could it be?

"Maybe the Blues know?" Someone suggested.

"NO. We're not doing that. Nu-uh. No way."

"Hey, we have to try something. What else will we do?"

"Um… we could… oh I know! We could ask around the school! Ask if they have seen anyone around!"

"Wait." Kuroh spoke up now. "If everyone comes, then they'll get scared. How about just me and Neko take care of this? We wouldn't want to get you guys too involved. You've done enough just by telling us this much."

"We have a reason to." Mikoto said. "He gave me a new life. Even after I killed him. I think he deserves this. Besides, I don't exactly like to be hit on the head."

"Well, just tell us if you hear anything. We'll handle it for now."

And with that, they left.

_Why on earth did you sacrifice yourself, Shiro? You're too much trouble. _Kuroh thought.

xXOXx

"Are you sure there hasn't been any other activity?" said Captain Munakata.

"We're pretty sure. Why did he activate his sword at the crater?" answered Vice captain Seri.

He paused in thought. _What could they be planning…?_

Then his head snapped up. That could be it!

"Seri, do you know what the 5th King's power is?"

"Um, isn't it to bring back something from the dead? But he can only do that with a lot of energy."

"Why do you think he would want to bring back someone, when it requires so much power?"

"Well, he would only do it if I could get… something… in return!" she said catching on.

"It looks like Nedan has some kind of plan going on. Order 4 squads of troops to immediately start looking for clues."

"YES SIR!"

xXOXx

**This is probably the smallest chapter in the history of chapters. I'm so ashamed. :**

**I know how it is going to end, but I don't know how they are going to get there! This is so frustrating! If you have ideas that might spark some genius here, please don't be afraid to tell. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Did you really think I did?**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary-There are 7 kings. But where are all of them? 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th… who's the fifth? My adaptation as how the series would progress. (Season 2 announced YAY!)

**xXOXx**

"BORED!"

"Look I know you are, but how else are we going to do this? Just keep looking."

Neko had a reason to be bored. They had gone all around the school asking people about people wearing green. No one knew anything.

"Hey, what's this?"

"For the million-th time, just- wait, did you find something?"

Sure enough, Neko held up a green bandana that was on the ground.

"Now fetch doggy!" Neko commanded.

"WHY?! What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I don't know! Like, sniff it or something!"she said, waving the bandana around like it was a stick.

"You do know that's just a nick name, right? I'm human." Kuroh responded. "It's just some nick name someone gave me. I'm not actually a dog."

"You aren't? Opps."

"Ughhhhhh… this is impossible…"Kuroh said with a sigh.

Just then, a rustle was heard in the nearby, followed by a small gasp.

Kuroh heard feet running away and immediately he thought of a spy.

"Neko. Hold on to me. We're going." He said, pulling on his belt to make sure his katana was secure.

"Nya!" She responded, hopping excitedly over.

_Just like I practiced… FLY!_ And off they flew. Being careful to dodge the trees and bushes, he soon caught up enough to barely see and outline. It was a man with a short brimmed hat, jacket, and… a green bandana around his ankle.

"STOP! I THE NAME OF…of… Neko!" his passenger shouted from his side.

The man briefly turned, only to gasp in surprise and run even faster. But soon he made a mistake. He tripped.

Finally grabbing hold of the stranger, Kuroh pulled out twenty questions.

"Who are you? Who do you work for? Why are you here? Where is our King?"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Kuroh! Even I can't answer that fast!"

"Fine. I'll ask one question at a time, and you sure better answer me. Who are you working for?"

The man recovered from catching his breath and looked them in the eye.

"King my for work I. Shinto is name my. Business your of none is here doing was I what."

"Um… what?"

"King my for work I. Shinto-"

"Nononono what are you saying? Can't you speak normally?"

"About talking are you what know don't I."

"This is pointless. I can't talk to people who just talk backwards. Got any ideas?" he asked Neko.

"Nya. This guy is weird." Neko responded, sounding a bit curious.

"Well no kidding."

"No I mean this guy is really weird. He doesn't smell right…"

"What do you mean?"

"Dolls are we. King our serve we." Burst out the mysterious man.

"Dolls… dolls! I've heard of them!" said Kuroh. "They are created by Kings as servants. They always have some kind of defect, but most are small. Theirs apparently is to speak backwards. It's hard to make them, but once you know how, they become better and better. Most Kings don't have them, because if you do, you can't have human subordinates. Show us to where your master is."

The doll pointed south, but then started sparking.

"I think we should back up…"

Then all of a sudden, it burst into flames. With a huge scream, Neko ran behind the nearest tree.

"Kuroh broke it! It's his fault!"

"I think I did. I guess it went against orders or something and short circuited. Poor guy. Thing. At least we know the direction. But where exactly is it?"

"Maybe we could look up in the sky."

"How is that going to help? There's nothing there- oh great."

Just as he said that, a faint green light appeared in the sky where the doll had blown up, slowly floating south.

"Neko, you are a genius."

xXOXx

_Meanwhile…_

_"DAMN IT ALL!"_

_Someone was yelling very loudly. He didn't have to look to know who. Especially when they are yelling right in front of you._

_"Are you sure? Double check again. He can't have been caught. And there's no way he could have betrayed me either. You are unable to anyway."_

_He looked to the left slightly. The two dolls standing in front of him didn't move a muscle. Apparently dolls can't get scared._

_"NO! I must have them back. 17 went to the crater, and 16 went to HOMRA. Their camouflage was perfect. What happened to them?!"_

_He was sick. Forcing dolls to spy. Sure he got so good at making them, he could order them to do anything, but that doesn't mean you should force them to the battle field. They weren't meant to do battle. Of course, they wouldn't know what they were doing, just being there and doing everything the monster said. They didn't even flinch when he was being harmed._

_"Very soon. Very soon they shall bow. EvErYoNe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_The sick laughter filled the air. He had even tripled checked to make sure there was no Colorless King in him. No. The poor man was just insane. Driven mad by his desire for power. _

_"I will be free someday. And you will have none of my power."_

_The madman slowly turned his head. Then he laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed. The insanity was overflowing. Everything was muddled in his head. The only words that became clear was _his_ voice. He didn't know why. He had forgotten why the white haired boy's voice was so clear in his head. But that didn't matter. It destroyed his enjoyment. _

_"I'll have it… I MUST HAVE IT!"_

_A gunshot sounded. Shiro wished one of these days, the bullet would miss its target._

xXOXx

**It has broken! Happy days! The ice clouding my brain has broken and I have a new chapter. **

**I think every story should have some kind of insane person. I love writing those kinds of characters. So right now, Nedan is the crazy right now. Poor Shiro.**

**If you have ANY suggestions then they are very welcome. Last chapter, nobody reviewed. I got a little scared when I saw that, so I check if my story said 3 Chapters. It did. Disappointment guys. Please. I just need to know this is getting read. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. (I don't know why I do these things. Everybody already you probably don't own it. I'm just going to stop. You all get it, that's why you're awesome.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary-There are 7 kings. But where are all of them? 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th… who's the fifth? My adaptation as how the series would progress.

xXOXx

"Sir, we've located the base of Nedan!"

"Well, where?!"

Captain Munakata had been getting VERY anxious with all of this. No sign had been reported, no attacks, no NOTHING. No one knew what could be happening. Then finally they found a spy among them, and he was destroyed, leaving the smallest hint. The faint green light floated away going south. They tracked it, but didn't go after it right away. He hated waiting with anticipation, but there was nothing to do.

"The green light was tracked to a ware house near the docks, sir!"

"Good." He had regained his calm composure, but in truth, he felt like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"But there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"Sir… it seems that HOMRA is after him to…and they have their leader…"

"…"

"Sir? Um, sir?"

"We're going at once. That is an order."

"Yes sir!"

xXOXx

"Intruders are there."

The cracked man's mind heard those words with absolute rage.

_No. NO. NO! Not here. I am not here. He is not here. We are not here. How could they? They can't find us. They CAN'T. Why? I haven't done anything bad. No. I haven't. They have! They're the bad ones! Yes! Their just jealous! HAHAHAHAHA~!_

"Master. Up wake please. Intruders are there."

"I hEaRd YoU! QuIeT! They're the bad ones… they're the bad ones…"

The doll just bowed quietly and walked away. They were all lining up in front of the warehouse door. Just then, the door busted open.

xXOXx

"Ready?"

This was it. They could finally find out who was behind all of this. Something was going on. There was mad cackling behind the huge steel door.

"Of course!" Yata answered. "Let's get going!"

_Finally…_

"OPEN UP IN THERE!"

Mikoto busted the door open with no trouble. Red flames flew out of his hands with such power and fury, the things standing behind it got crushed by the oncoming object. But then they just pushed the giant door up and off of themselves.

"So these are dolls, eh? They look human to me…"

"Enter to allowed not are you. Once at leave."

Just then, another figure appeared. He had on a suit just like Mikoto had described. His face looked worn. His fingers long and bony. He staggered a little bit, then hoarsely called out to them in a chilling voice.

"You must leave. Leave. Leave. LEAVE!"

"Not without Shiro! We know you have him! Where is he?"

"AAAUUUGGHHH! That word! NO! LEAVE! DOLLS, GET THEM!"

The attack started. Doll after doll came after them, some with guns, and some with knives. To be honest, they were fierce. They attacked left and right, and there seemed to be no end. But the protagonists had them topped. The fire from HOMRA burned right thru them as if they were paper. Many of the dolls got cornered by Neko, and then sliced from Kuroh.

But soon they got too much. Neko was tiring down, Kuroh was getting surrounded, and the Red Clansmen were backed up into a corner.

Thankfully, help had just arrived.

"Men, draw your swords!"

xXOXx

**Now who could THAT be, hmm? Thanks again for reading. This is my first time doing a fight scene, but I find it kind of fun. It's hard to write actions down. These are the best visuals I can give you, so bear with me.**

**If you were nice enough to wonder what I have been up to these last few days, I just got braces yesterday. Ouch. And today school started. Worse. All the other days were when I just had no ideas coming. Worst. (to both of us) **

**BUT here I am. I'm going to be wrapping the story up soon. Maybe next chapter. Who knows. **

**BYE!**


	6. This has been killing me for a long time

I am so sorry. I just CAN'T finish this. I have no ideas. This has been killing me for so long. I knew I would have to tell you something, but I just couldn't. I am so so so so sorry. I just don't think I'm going to be able to finish this story without having it being so rushed no one would like it.

As hard as this is, I'd rather do this than have you read a bad story. I'm doing this story for you, and I didn't it think out at all. I had no where for the characters to go, or to do, or to say.

I swear that next time I write a story, I will be sure I will not end up ending it so suddenly because of lack of ideas.

Again, I am so so sorry. If you do not want to like me anymore, that is totally fine. I should have thought this thru.

Thank you for having the time to read the beginning of my story, and reading this apology.

If anyone would like to adopt this story, please do.

Thank you for understanding.

Bye.


End file.
